The present invention generally relates to a no-needle blood access device for hemodialysis and a no-needle connecting cannula assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a no-needle blood access device for hemodialysis with a mechanism of simple structure, as well as a no-needle connecting cannula assembly which enables a patient to move around with relative freedom during hemodialysis.